Jingle Bells
"Jingle Bells" is The Wiggles Christmas song Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Original Idea: Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: EMI Music 1996 Version * Music & Lyrics: James Lord Pierpont * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: EMI Music Musicians Video Introduction Music * Glockenspiel: Jeff Fatt * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay 1996 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums/Percussion - Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Piano/Xylophone - Jeff Fatt * Flugelhorn - Dominic Lindsay * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Cello - Margaret Lindsay 2001 Version * Vocals - Morgan Crowley, Paul Paddick Song Lyrics and Transcript from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997 Murry: We're making a sleigh out of cardboard boxes. In cold countries, people use sleighs to ride over snow. Jeff: I got scissors to cut the cardboard. Anthony: I got some glue here too to glue the pieces of the sleigh. Captain Feathersword: Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel. Greg: And I'm painting the sleigh with a huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh? (singing) ''Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Dashing through the snow In a one-horse open sleigh. O'rer the fields we go. Laughing all the way Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Oh, Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Dashing through the snow In a one-horse open sleigh. O'rer the fields we go. Laughing all the way. Bells on bobtail ring making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight. Oh, Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. Hey! Jingle bells, Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh. '''Captain Feathersword': Let's fly, Wag-sy. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Christmas Medley Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs